A number of projects to support the DNTP Office of the Report on Carcinogens (ORoC) have been performed or are in progress. The ORoC prepares the congressionally mandated Report on Carcinogens (RoC), which lists substances that pose a cancer hazard for people living in the United States, and documents related to the cancer hazard evaluation of substances as potential new listings in the report. Other RoC-related activities can include webinars, symposia, and workshops to discuss issues and share information related to reviews of substances for the RoC. The ORoC may also conduct workshops to identify research needs for substances of interest. These projects involve scientific and technical expertise and support from the contractor to compile, review, and analyze information and data from the scientific literature and other sources regarding the effects of environmental substances and other issues that may impact public health. Keywords: Systematic review, toxicology, epidemiology, exposure, cancer, non-cancer effects